We've Got Tonight
by charlan
Summary: Mia's taking a summer vacation in Genovia, Michael's kicking himself for never admitting his true feelings, and on a whim, Mia deals with her confrontational issues.


"We've Got Tonight"  
by Charlan  
  
A Princess Diaries fanfic. I do not own the characters, just a fan. Based on the song by one of my most favorite singers, Bob Seger, by the same title.  
  
#I know it's late, I know you're weary  
  
I know your plans don't include me  
  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
  
Look at the stars so far away  
  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
  
We've got tonight babe  
  
Why don't you stay?#  
  
A lump grew harder in the pit of Michael Moscovitz's stomach. Mia and Lilly were saying their good-byes to each other, as Mia would be leaving the next morning for Genovia. She wouldn't be back for two and a half months. Mentally, Michael kicked himself for never telling her how he really felt about her. Lars, Mia's bodyguard, eyed Michael as Lilly and Mia hugged, trying to send him telepathic messages.  
  
Mia turned to Michael, her eyes misty, and embraced him.  
  
"'Bye Michael." She said. Then whispered close to his ear, "I really will miss you."  
  
They pulled apart to find a glaring Lilly staring at them.  
  
"'Bye Thermopolis." He said akwardly. And in a whirlwind, she was gone.  
  
"You've got it bad, don't you?" Lilly demanded after the future princess of Genovia was gone.  
  
"I'm logging online." Michael said deliberately avoiding her question.  
  
"Do us all a favor, Michael and STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" Lilly yelled as Michael slammed his bedroom door.  
  
Crackhead was becoming a chore. Michael tapped at the keys, monontonously getting his job done. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the tiny clock in the corner of his computer screen. Already, it was one o'clock in the morning. He started shutting down his work on Crackhead, when a message box popped up.  
  
FtLouie: Hey.  
  
LinuxRules: Hey.  
  
FtLouie: So, meet me at the Round the Clock in half an hour, okay?  
  
Michael stared at the screen in disbelief. Surely he was not hallucinating?  
  
LinuxRules: Sure.  
  
FtLouie: Bye.  
  
LinuxRules: Bye  
  
#Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
  
All of my hopes, fading away  
  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
  
I know I'll keep searching, even after today  
  
So there it is girl, I've said it all now  
  
And here we are babe, what do you say?  
  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
  
We've got tonight babe  
  
Why don't you stay?#  
  
Michael pulled a light grey windbreaker over his head and quickly jotted a note to his parents and left it on his bed, just in case they got up in the middle of the night to check on him. Of course, that was highly unlikely, since his parents rarely bothered him while he was in his room during the day.  
  
Lars was standing outside the small 24-hour diner when Michael walked up.  
  
"Good evening, Michael." Lars said with a broad smile.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked him, with one hand on the door.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Lars nodded in the direction of Mia through the window. She sat in a booth, fiddling with her straw paper, tying it in to knot after knot.  
  
Michael took a deep breath, and entered. Mia saw him and her eyes lit up instantly. 'Maybe she's planning a surprise for Lilly and wants me to help',Michael's doubting side thought. Immediately after he sat down, Michael was bombarded by a waitress, asking him what she could bring for him to drink.  
  
"Coke, thanks." He said. "So, Mia, what's up? Why am I at Round the Clock at one-thirty in the morning?"  
  
Mia blushed, then breathed in. Then blurted out:  
  
"Lilly says I have a confrontational issue. And since my evil grandmother is dragging me away to Genovia for no other reason but to annoy me this summer I thought this could be my chance and if you say no I'll totally understand. Of course, I'll probably just take up residency in Genovia because there's no way I could continue life in New York normally if you said no."  
  
Michael burst out laughing. Mia looked stricken.  
  
"Oh god." She said. She put her hands over her blood red face. "You can leave now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Mia." Michael grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. "I laughed not because of what you said, but just because you are so darn cute the way you ramble."  
  
Mia's face began returning to its normal color.  
  
"What I really wanted to say, Michael, is when I get back from my summer stay in Genovia, if you would like to hang out sometime. You know, just you and me?"  
  
Michael glanced at his watch. "I'm afraid not."  
  
Mia frowned. "Okay then. That's totally cool."  
  
"Yeah, because we have exactly five hours before you board that plane. Tonight is ours."  
  
Michael stood up and pulled Mia up with him. Confused, the waitress placed Michael's glass of Coke on the table. Michael paid the tab and left a tip, but the Coke never got drank.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mia asked as Michael walked briskly down the sidewalk, dragging her along with Lars not too far behind.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Mia and Lars waited ten minutes in the limo while Michael ran up to his apartment, mischevious grin on his face. He came running back out, with a back pack in hand. He stopped to whisper to the driver, then climbed in next to Mia. They drove away from the city and into a small, suburban area just outside the city limits. Mia raised an eyebrow at Michael as the driver turned down a small road, and parked the limo.  
  
"I'll be just in here." Lars said. He slipped Bad Boys 2 in the DVD player  
  
Michael helped Mia out of the limo and softly shut the door. Mia realized she was at a small park with picnic tables. She breathed in the crisp night air, and stared up at the bright stars.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this a long time." Michael said, leading Mia to a picnic table. He threw a blanket, that he pulled from his backpack, over the small, concrete picnic table, and pulled out two thick candles and lit them.  
  
"Lilly will kill me but I stole these out of her room." Michael said, chuckling, "But it's worth it."  
  
He pulled out two containers of food. "Vegetarian lasagna and cheesecake. Hope you like leftovers."  
  
"Vegetarian?" Mia was puzzled. The Moscovitz's weren't vegetarians.  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying out a few vegetarian dishes lately. Not that I'm all ready to give up meat or anything."  
  
"This is really great, Michael."  
  
"I want this moment to last forever." Michael said.  
  
Mia's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"What's wrong, Princess?" Michael asked.  
  
"Never have I hated Genovia and Grandmere than this moment."  
  
Michael pulled her in for a hug. He kissed the tears that travelled down her cheeks. He sang softly to her, an old tune he'd heard his mom singing to before.  
  
#We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
  
Let's make it last, let's find a way  
  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
  
We've got tonight babe  
  
Why don't you stay?  
  
Why don't you stay?#  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose, and she tilted her head up to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. He felt her hand massage the back of his neck as they parted.  
  
"What's two months when we have tonight?" Michael asked, their foreheads pressed together.  
  
"Two and a half." Mia reminded him.  
  
"And forever after that."  
  
This time the kiss they shared was more electric. They both realized that this was love and it was real.  
  
#We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
  
Let's make it last, let's find a way# 


End file.
